


here we are in the present, and it's- wait, what?

by kalimari



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalimari/pseuds/kalimari
Summary: twoie's ready to go home, see connie again, get back to being human--even though it's possible he might get folded into the timeline like a taco. but there's something--different.this is @UnoSlut's idea! go check out their fics!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"twoie, it's time to go. i'm sorry it's so abrupt." his eyes widen and he takes a look at steven, same expression as him, before sighing. "that was the deal." he sits on the couch, eyes watering before flinging his arms around steven, trying to stifle his sobs. "s-SOrry-" he sobs as steven wraps his arms around twoie, squeezing so hard twoie was glad he couldn't poof. "shhh.." he says, hiccuping from crying. "you've done so much for us. t-thank you." they both cling to eachother as garnet grabs pearl to get the time glass. twoie is mumbling out of context advice that steven can barely hear. "woah, hey," he murmurs, "don't hyperventilate. i'll get you some water and a pen and paper, this.. might actually be useful, i'm sorry." he giggles, before hiccupping again and covering his face. "it's okay, these were.. pretty big events."   
twoie takes a drink of the water before chugging it, tears flowing but stifling and slowing the sobs. the gems walk in, seeing them quickly go over the future. "o-okay, so- remember the example i showed you with 'citrine'?" he looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "yeah, she tried to kill you." the gems eyes widen. twoie doesn't try to sugarcoat it. "her name's actually spinel, mom's playmate. she tried to put biopoison in the earth, and i only had two days to save it." he laughs, rubbing his hand over his face as he sketches out a picture of her. "go to homeworld and ask to see pink's garden. talk to her and tell her you aren't pink, but you're going to explain everything and," he laughs coldly again. "make sure you don't have the happily ever after mindset. almost got me killed. that's not the biggest thing right now, though, that's in two years." he sighs. "you're going to go to homeworld soon. actually, considering how far back you are, twice! fun, huh?" he puts his head in his hands and starts to cry again. steven wraps his arms around him. twoie's breathing almost immediately slows and he sighs. "stars, we're messed up, aren't we?" he looks to him, eyes red, and hugs him close. "when we first met peridot, we gave her a list of humans. before she rebelled she gave them to homeworld, and a gem named aquamarine stole them and i.." he took a look at the gems, sympathetic concern on their faces. "i gave myself up to homeworld. connie was furious," his eyes widen and he chokes out a sob, reaching for the water bottle and chugging it, eyes squeezed shut. "i might-might never see h-her again.." he whispers. "sorry, steven, my problems don't matter right now, timeline's at stake." he opens his mouth to argue, but closes it so he can continue. "i don't know if you should, but.." he sighs. "you might have to. just tell the gems first, okay? connie, dad..pack some food... make sure lars gets off the ship. he may be nicer in my future, but you can find a better turning point than dying." all while saying this, twoie writes down notes. "garnet, do i have enough time?" she pauses again before nodding. "two hours." he sighs, and looks to him. "some crazy stuff is gonna happen, and i'm going to walk you through all of it. it's fucked up and traumatic but hopefully i can find the best way for this all to go down. if things are going south, i'm also gonna write exactly what happened for me." over the next few minutes, twoie rushed through the events of when he gave himself up, making up with connie, going to homeworld a third time and--of course, curing corruption. "funny story, actually, heh. when we got into white's head, she 'bleached' all of you, basically mind controlling you all. u-um, never actually told this to anyone, besides my therapist and connie, but.." he paused, looking up to pearl, garnet, and amethyst, standing in the corner of the room. "you guys might want to sit down, and don't do anything before i finish," he sighs. "while i was trying to convince white to stop, she picked me up, and.." he gripped onto steven, a little harsher. "oh.. how can i say this without you guys freaking out..? that day, i learned i'm a fusion." he put his hand near his gem, and smiled. "i'm a fusion of my gem half and human half. it's great to know, but we were never supposed to be separated." the smile immediately faded. he looked back up, watching garnet's happy smile immediately fade as well. "she- she tore him- me? my gem out of me, and we-i were--was ripped in half." he stumbled on his words, eyes glazing over, grip slacking on steven. "i had two pairs of eyes, looking at me- myself-" he stuttered, tears flowing again. "we were never supposed to be separated," he sobbed. out of nowhere, amethyst whispered, "are you done?" twoie paused, looking to her before nodding. steven leaned onto him, and he returned the grip, hugging eachother at full strength. out of nowhere, thought, the gems all screamed "WHAT?!" startling the two brothers. "hehe, yeah! hopefully you'll meet them in better circumstances than how.. i-?" "we," he finally settled, "we met eachother." "twoie, as much as i love us cuddling, i need to say something," he says, letting go. "WE'RE A FUSION?!" he smiles huge with starry eyes. "yeah! crazy, huh? i thought we were weren't gonna meet many other permafusions, but it turns out we were one all along! maybe," he smiles fondly, ruffling his hair, "w-you be able to find out a way to unfuse healthily." he sighs, looking back to garnet. "23 minutes, twoie." "alright, nothing terribly interesting happens for two years, spinel comes.. oh yeah! there's something that really destroyed my mental health a few months after she comes over, but it probably won't happen to you considering your past was significantly less traumatic than mine, but i guess i should be sure..." he sighs. "okay! steven, this is entirely directed to you." he picks up the pen and paper again, thinking. "don't bottle up your emotions, talk to the gems and connie if one of your past traumas are bothering you." he quickly scribbles that down, and looks to him. "leave jasper alone. she'll only aggravate you and it'll make things terrible. if the gems are happy with their jobs, leave them be. if bluebird, a fusion of aquamarine and eyeball will try to use greg as a pawn to get what she wants. DO NOT LET THE GEMS INVITE HER TO YOUR HOUSE. IGNORE HER." he growls out the last part. "don't overpack your schedule, take a break with the gems and have a little bit of fun." "don't start gardening, at least not in large amounts, if lars dies, be prepared to find out sadie moves on. you don't have to make excuses to hang out with friends, tell bismuth to get that girl, he says, nudging steven with a wink, UUUHH if you follow all of that, it probably won't happen, but just in case: don't propose to connie," his eyes widen and he flushes, covering his face with his hands and giggling, "and uhh. that's pretty much it." he shrugs. "6 minutes, twoie." he pales, uh- um- steven, i want you to have this," he smiles, and takes off his jacket, folds it, and sets it in his lap. "somethin to remember me by, y'know?" he smiles. "it'll fit you one day. not saying you have to wear it, but.. i want something of mine to live on, if i don't. i love you, steven." he whimpers and buries his face into twoie's chest, and he smiles, tears falling. he puts his head into his hair and holds him tightly. "gotta go say goodbye to the others, sunshine," he whispers, and steven reluctantly lets go. "amethyst!" she jumps as her name is called. "steeveen," she groans, "this better not be mushy!" twoie grins. "of course it is, when have i ever listened to your instructions? anyways, wanted you to have.." he groans, "hold on. LION!" he shouts. the cat comes running, butting his head into twoie's chest. he laughs, "yeah, i'm gonna miss you too, buddy." he jumps into the mane and grabs a printed photo from the future. "this is a photo i printed out from the future. we're singing and talking about how much we've grown." his eyes water, and he rubs his eyes. "i-i'm sorry, i-" he wheezes as he's tackled by her, and he laughs and hugs her. "don't be! we're-stars, this makes me so happy. i love you, steven." he laughs, wipes his eyes and goes to garnet. "so uh, i got the rest of you guys pictures too," he mumbles, "garnet, this is me a little before my growthspurt, but, it's two pictures of when we fuse together." he smiles. "their name is sunstone. we danced this time, and connie got some pictures." he jumps up, floating momentarily so he can hug her properly; just this once. "you were an amazing guardian. don't forget that, okay?" he pulls away and floats back down. "pearl," he whispers, "you've became everything mom wanted and more. you're independent, strong, and you've grown so much. this is a picture of us, sparring in the future. i'm so proud of you." he hugs her tightly and she returns it. and in a second, it's almost like he's surrounded by his gems again, as they sob, ready for him to finally be human. "steven, i wish you the best of luck in the future. you don't have to live up to anyone's standards, because like it or not, you're something extraordinary: you're human." pearl retreats for a moment, sobbing while covering her face, then finally coming back with the time piece. "try not to forget me. i love you," he holds it in his hand, and shakily mumbles, "i-i want to go h-home."

the portal opens, and he looks back to them. they're waving, and steven is smiling.  
"goodbye."


	2. one, two, three..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so much shorter! next chapter will be so much longer, i promise. by then i'll probably set up a stable update schedule, too!

what? was twoie-no. steven. he's steven now. he's not going to exist anymore, the least he wants is to be called by his real name again. 

static, unfiltered, loud, buzzing static burned in his ears. he couldn't think, he couLDN'T-

there was a bright flash, and steven was back in a timeline.   
he groaned-stars, his head hurt. better than not existing, of course, but he could definitely do without it.   
then steven heard a yell. of excitement or fear, he couldn't tell, but he recognized the voice. "yo, steven, what are you doing laying in the sand? i know you haven't been able to sleep lately, but.."   
oh no. was this not his timeline? he couldn't mess up another, he said he wanted to go back! he weakly attempted to push himself up before immediately falling back into the sand. "woah, steven! dude let's get you back inside," amethyst. "you need a nap, my dude." the voice was amethyst.  
amethyst grabbed his arms and tugged and he teetered around before going steady. "amethyst," he mutters, his eyes trying to focus, "what year is it?" her face shifts to even more concerned mom. "2019. let's get you inside, i'll get you some water." but she stops in her tracks abruptly, looking at a figure about his height, a pink, varsity jacket tied around his waist. "stars, no.. not again," he mutters.

and that voice is his.

steven sat by his counterpart and the gems, head in his hands. "god, garnet, please don't tell me we're naming him threeie." he jolted, eyes widened. "steven, could-could you repeat that?" he looked over, and fiddled with the jacket around his waist. "when i was younger, another, older me accidentally time traveled here and helped me though all of the traumatic events in our lives. he had to go back one day, though..garnet thinks he's gone. ceasing to exist." "o-oh, sunshine," he says, tears immediately clouding his vision. "s-steven, it's me." he smiles. "it's twoie, i'm here." he blinks away the tears and sees steven gasp, running towards him. he wails, and cries out, "TWOIE!" tackling him to the ground. "it's you. twoie, you're.." "i-i am.." he breathes, and they hold eachother tightly. "how??" steven chokes out, giggling from giddiness. "i'm as confused as you are, steven! it.. only feels like it's been a few seconds from when i said goodbye." pearl and amethyst are standing in the doorway, pearls hands clasped over her mouth and amethyst's hands tangled in her hair. steven laughs, and gestures to twoie. "family reunionnnn..." twoie grins. he's home.


End file.
